


A Lesson Well Delivered

by Delena_Stark



Series: Irondad/Spiderson One shots [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Irondad, Non Cannon Compliant, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delena_Stark/pseuds/Delena_Stark
Summary: Pepper and Tony find out that Peter is getting bullied through his zoom sessions. They deal with it the best way that they do. Ready to defend the hell out of Peter
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Irondad/Spiderson One shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889860
Comments: 12
Kudos: 341





	A Lesson Well Delivered

The Coronavirus had caused so many schools and non essential places to shut down while that was happening. New York was the hardest hit place in the country and more than ever people were being restricted from going out.

Tony could not stop worrying about his spider child. When the threat first began he became concerned and was watching extra carefully. The baby monitor was on at all times because of the scare. This time it was not just Tony watching, but Pepper also watched. 

Both had admitted long ago that Peter was their child; he may not have their blood but they would do anything to protect him. They had spoken to May if they would be able to adopt Peter as their own. Luckily they had been able to adopt him before the pandemic had hit but kept it a secret from the public until he was at least done with high school.

May had agreed she understood the love they felt for him was genuine and she would not deny it helped that they were there for him. Being a nurse was a lot of work and she was often away on her shifts and could not be there for him as much as she wanted. She surprised herself when she somehow managed to find a happy healthy relationship with Happy. Now due to the virus she was going to have to continue working at the hospital. 

Due to the stay at home orders she sent Peter to the tower. While he did have his freakish Spidey powers she was not going to put her kid in danger if it was unnecessary. 

Peter was worried about her but he understood May was not going to let him stay with her for any reason because she would not want to put him in danger.  
He had arrived at the tower with Happy who was also worried about his girlfriend. Happy would be staying with them however he had requested a different floor so he wouldn’t intrude on the family of 3. 

Peter had patrolled as Spider-Man for a few days but stopped when his mother and father begged him too. He knew they were really concerned about the whole thing and did not want their baby in danger. 

Peter had a super close relationship with both of them. He sat in the living room watching the news panicking over the virus. Tony walked over and sat next to him shutting off the tv and pulling into his arms. Peter couldn’t help but bury his face in his chest to try and calm down. 

“Baby, please calm down and stop watching the news. I know you are worried but I do not want you to continue to worry more. You know May calls you every chance she gets to let you know she is okay.” Tony muttered as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

Pepper walked in and saw them. She walked over to them on the couch sitting right next to Peter and putting her arms around him as well. 

The family of 3 just hugged each other while Pepper and Tony quietly were muttering and loving their child. 

May called later to provide her update saying she was fine and that she missed them all while they stood there looking outside at the city looking completely deserted.

Peter sadly still had school while he was doing them online through zoom. He honestly was bored and grateful for not going to school. He had not told his parents he was being bullied and no one believed his “internship” not even the adults. He knew if his parents found out that there would be hell to pay. 

The bullying was bad, but he had to admit he was thankful for his two best friends Ned and MJ who were there for him. 

Flash was still bitter and would go off on him and honestly it was sad no one did a thing just because his dad had money. It was awful how people would be turning their heads to the other directions. 

Everyone saw him as a liar in all honesty. They did not believe for a second that he could have an internship while he was the brightest in the school.

Every Monday through Friday there was a zoom for all his classes as the days passed it started becoming a routine. Mornings and early afternoons would be in classes for zoom while he still had Academic Decathlon on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Later in the day he would help his mom with paperwork and after he would be in the lab with his dad at the end they would watch movies until they fell asleep. 

Or more like Peter would fall asleep and Tony would carry him to his room thankfully his spider abilities meant that he was really light. That would help him move around without any trouble. 

The sad part about all of this was the abuse he continued to receive from Flash Thompson, as he was still in class through snide comments and even through the chat. The teachers told him to stop provoking him which was something he did not understand. 

He was in math class using his Stark laptop that his dad had gotten for his birthday. He could not believe there was a time he was really shy around them now that did not exist. They had sat him down and talked about their feelings for him explaining that they loved him as their own child and if he wanted to call them mom and dad he could. Which changed the dynamic between them now Peter did not feel embarrassed with how close they had gotten.

All the sudden he heard a cold, hateful voice, “What are you thinking about Penis Parker, your nonexisting pathetic life? Or are you trying to come up with another lie about your so-called internship.”

Peter got ready to defend himself but was instantly silenced by his teacher Mr Harrington who scolded Peter for being disruptive and bothering Flash. Or he would find a way to get him detention.

Peter sighed sadly, his school life was not getting better. The principal, Mr. Morita, also was on his case saying pretending he had an internship was against the law and so was pretending that Tony Stark was his guardian. 

He threatened to call the police if he tried to do that again. The only reason he had not was because of the pandemic and would not be able to get a case on it since that would not be a pressing concern.

Mr. Morita thought it would be a great thing to get a liar out of his school even if he was the valedictorian he could go and talk to the school board. Although he knew he looked bad going after the star student of his school, showing how he was lying would help his case. 

He kept those thoughts from the adults or it could get bad but Peter had overheard and knew about it. While he did feel a little bad he had no regard nor did he care about how he treated Peter.

As the classes continued Peter was exhausted of everything MJ and Ned texted him telling him to ignore them. He did to his best attempt. And continued with the classes. Others while they did not believe him. Did feel a little bad at the way he was treated at the school but said nothing since it was not their business. 

The “school” day finally ended of course with so much more taunting from Flash and the teachers reprimanding him. 

He was so exhausted that he walked over to his mother who was reading on her iPad. He had been in his room sitting against the wall so that they would not see his own room. He was just thankful no one had ever seen his room at May’s or they would notice the difference. The only ones who knew were Ned and MJ.

She smiled softly at him although she gained a look of concern when she saw him that she put it aside and pulled him into her arms. Peter lay his head on her chest like a small child would and closed his eyes. He fell asleep with his mother softly combing his hair and humming to him. She was concerned that something was going on with his child especially since he was a very bright young man but always looked sad after the zoom sessions. 

She wanted to snoop his zoom sessions but also did not want to invade his privacy but he was her child and she had to protect him from everything. She made a deal with herself if this continued another day she would check herself.

She took her iPad back and carefully held it as she read while the company was closed that did not mean the work had stopped for her. She worked for a while long and then decided to rest her eyes for a few minutes and quickly fell asleep.

~~~~~~~A couple hours later 

Tony walked into the room worried about his son since he had not come down to the lab and Pepper had not told him to come up for dinner. He walked into a scene that made his heart skip a couple beats. On the couch was his wife and their child sleeping. He decided not to wake them and instead decided to make some food for them. 

After dinner was ready he walked in and woke them up and told them dinner was ready.

Pepper was surprised that she actually fell asleep while Peter carefully got up and helped his mom up. They both walked into the kitchen. 

When they sat down and began to eat. They began to talk about their day. Luckily everything was good. Pepper decided to ask tomorrow about school instead asking him questions about a book report he was doing. Thankfully Peter was distracted talking about and did not notice as she gave Tony a look that said they needed to talk.

Tony was worried, but realized that it was something Pepper did not want Peter to overhear so he stayed quiet but became really scared since it concerned Peter. 

However, he managed to hide his worry from Peter.

After dinner they decided to watch some Brooklyn Nine-Nine which was honestly all their favorite show. They laughed as they watched it and it wiped some tension. They were so into the show they did notice the Spiderling was falling asleep.

Tony was the first to notice when he did not hear his child for the past 5 minutes. He realized he was fast asleep with his head on his shoulder. He smiled and turned off the tv as Pepper looked over as well smiling softly.

Tony got up and took him to his room and laid him down and both kissed his cheeks wishing him a good night.

Tony and Pepper walked into their room and closed the door.

Tony automatically asked, “Honey what is wrong?”

Pepper sighed, “I don’t know,but I fear someone is bullying our son or something. When he left class today he walked in looking really sad. He also missed the Academic Decathlon he was sleeping. I did not want to wake him.”

Tony looked pissed, “What?!?!”

Pepper automatically got up and shushed him. “F.R.I.D.A.Y Peter was not woken up right?”

F.R.I.D.A.Y responded, “No he is still asleep.”

“Look I am not sure but if it is the same thing tomorrow I will check I promise just do not do anything and let me handle it since I have a better control of my temper than you do please.” Pepper responded to her husband.

Tony took a deep breath if his child was in fact getting bullied it might be better to let Pepper deal with it. “Okay I trust you. Unfortunately I have a meeting tomorrow. I will do it only because you will protect Peter and be discreet.”

Pepper smirked, “Thank you, honey let's go to sleep now.”

~~~~~~~~The next morning

Everyone got up early and got ready for the day. Pepper made some breakfast while Tony went to wake up their child who was still asleep. They walked into the kitchen and all sat down to eat. After they all went their separate ways. 

Peter went to his class luckily Flash was absent so everyone seemed to ignore him for the day. He did get in a lot of trouble for skipping out on Decathlon practice and was practically yelled at. 

They demanded to speak to May but Peter responded that she was working at the hospital since she is a nurse. They stopped and left it alone since she was “doing what she needed to do.”

As much as he loved his school he hated how stuck up and rude they all were almost every person there came from money the only ones who practically did not were Ned, MJ and maybe a few others. They were there on a scholarship and worked their way in but that was not important at the moment.

MJ defended him and said she knew he was not going to be able to make it since he was going to be in contact with his aunt so she let it slide. Even if it was a lie she knew it was getting to Peter but he did not want to betray his trust. However, she was tired of the way that he was getting treated. She knew the moment she brought it up to his parents they would lose their temper to defend their child.

By the time school was Peter was exhausted and as usual he was a bit upset. People did notice he was in a pretty nice bedroom and was questioned but he did not say a word. His teachers tried to demand as if it was any of their business but MJ defended him saying they had no right to ask anyone those personal questions or did they forget it was wrong so they dropped it but Peter was sure they brought it up to the principal.

When Peter leaves the class he is upset but tries to hide from his mom who is reading again on her iPad he thinks he makes a free escape as he walks to the lab. He does not notice that Pepper is looking at him extremely concerned.

She quietly walks behind and watches her child as he sadly looked at his Spider-Man suit. She was getting ready to walk in and comfort her child but his phone rings and he brightens up a little when he happily talks to his aunt. She walks out and goes towards Tony’s office.

Tony finishes the meeting and sits back and sighs he was worried about his child that he did not really pay attention to what the meeting was about. He looks as Pepper walks in and notices it's not good.

Pepper quietly responds, “I hate to do this but I am going to listen in on his zoom for school because I do not like this Tony. I hate breaking his trust but it's my son and I cannot see him upset.”

Tony nods, “I know but when it comes to the safety of our child in any way we are allowed to break those rules in order to protect him. Where is he now?”

Pepper looks outside the window, “he is currently in the lab. He thought I did not notice him going there. I followed him but then May called to give her, daily update so he brightened up so I did not want to intrude.”

Tony nods, “Okay I am going to the lab then.”

Pepper does not look away from the window, “please do not ask him about it. I really find out how it is occurring and I do not want him to feel embarrassed. I will start making dinner meaning just distract him and make him happy please.”

Tony nodded, “Don’t worry I will go and make our boy happy besides yours and his are the most important for me.”

Pepper hugged him, “Well honey I hope his happiness is your number 1 like it is for me because I love you but he is my child so I love him more. Sorry.” She smiles and shrugs.

Tony smiles and hugs her back, “Do not worry yes he is my number 1 as well. I love that he is our child and I am thankful that I found him everyday.” He gives her a quick kiss and leaves to the lab to check on his son.

Pepper goes to make dinner and to have a quiet normal night without incident. 

The night passes practically the same as before.

The next morning after Peter starts his class. Pepper guiltily but quietly asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to patch the audio.

There is a small problem because Peter forgot to charge his laptop and asks his mom if he could use one of theirs. Pepper panics, but remembers Tony was in the lab and tells him to use his father's office since he does not need it today.

Peter nods his thanks and walks into the office closing the door. 

Pepper sits down putting on her earphones. She hopes his super hearing does not hear although he has been so concerned for May that he is probably not paying much attention.

She has a book ready in case she has to act the part.

Peter begins his class so far everything is going good. That is until Flash notices his surroundings and realizes that Peter is in a really nice room.

Flash asks pissed, “What the hell Penis?! Where are you? At your sugar daddy’s home. How did you get in there or is it your pathetic nonexistent “internship”? Which is quite pathetic honestly. Who would want you?”

Peter tried to defend himself right away.

He was chastised by his teacher and told not to mess with Flash or he would be in so much trouble for pissing him off when he had done nothing.

Pepper was in shock and furious as she listened in and almost wanted to jump in to protect her child. She stayed back and stayed quiet although she was very close to breaking.

Peter stayed quiet not saying a thing. Ignoring it all, not looking forward to getting reprimanded anymore. However, due to his Parker Luck it did not go that way as his principal went off on him in front of everyone as usual. MJ and Ned tried to defend him, but Morita said he was going to get him kicked out of the school for lying. Flash looked very smug about that.

What they did not realize Pepper was pissed and ready to kill all of them. She made herself calm down and continued to listen as she got ready to do a plan attack. She was going to destroy Midtown and she would have no regards for it.She would also be taking her child out of the god awful school.

She continued to listen in as the principal commanded Peter to have May there at exactly 4 pm so he could read his disciplinary actions against him not caring or listening to his response that May was working at a hospital. The principal told him he had 4 hours. Then disconnected Peter and by default Pepper as well.

Considering that she was seething and an angry CEO was not worth it. She called Tony telling him to get to her office immediately. She carefully and quietly told what she overheard for once thankful his office was on the other side of the penthouse. 

Tony was furious, but understood that Pepper was going to take care of it so he went to look for his child.

He finds Peter quietly sitting on the couch. What Tony and Pepper didn’t know was that Peter overheard his parents and was happy they wanted to protect him so he didn’t say anything. The fact his parents wanted to protect him meant so much to him that he stayed quiet.

His dad comforts him not saying anything or asking what’s wrong. At the end he lays down on the couch and Peter with him as they watch a Star Wars movie they both fall asleep. 

Pepper gets ready for the meeting luckily Peter had given her all his passwords because the child did not remember them all. Often he had to ask his parents for his own passwords.

She smirked as she got ready to destroy them and walked out of frame to give a good surprise.

When the screen opens the principal is pissed and he has an audience which includes several students, teachers and especially Flash Thompson who is extremely excited. The only two he does not have there for sure are MJ and Ned. 

He angrily says to Peter to come out this instant he is not playing games and starts saying he is going to have him expelled and blacklisted. Flash is heard laughing but that all changes when a woman sits down and it is not May Parker.

Pepper Potts-Stark sits down looking furious and says coldly to repeat what he just said.

Everyone is shocked and terrified when they realize the most powerful woman is there where Peter and May are supposed to be. All are very thrown off and have no idea how to respond. 

Morita looks shocked, “Mrs Stark um I have no idea how you got into this chat but since you are here I should let you know there is a student who is lying and saying he has an internship with you guys--” he promptly gets cut off.

Pepper looks coldly and says, “You mean Peter Parker?”

Morita and everyone is shocked and because not once did he mention Peter's last name at all. 

Morita is terrified and answers, “How, how do you know that name?”

Pepper acts confused but still emitting a large quantity of fury asking, “How would I not know my own son?”

Everyone pauses in shock. Not knowing how to respond.

Flash stutters, “Penis is your son?”

Pepper automatically turns a blazing look on him. “What did you just say about my child?”

Flash squeaks in terror. Trying to apologize. But promptly is cut off by Pepper who looks even more mad. “You do not talk about my child again--”

Morita right away jumps in. “Mrs Stark please do not yell at him.”

Pepper responded, “Oh? But it is okay if he bullies my son then it’s right, BUT my son cannot defend himself without getting in trouble.”

Morita is pale, “No, that’s not what I meant I was just trying to say that--”

Pepper glares and says, “Do not lie to me I heard everything you all said to my child because when my son is upset. I get involved to protect him, and as a parent will do such. I will not allow my son to be hurt or upset”

Morita looked horrified when he realized she heard everything. “Look, I’m sure we can come up with a reasonable solution there is no need to do anything drastic.”

Pepper shook her head, “It has already been set I will be taking my son out of this school and will be homeschooling. Also will be putting a lawsuit against the school and possibly the district as well.”

Morita was horrified that would destroy many careers and bring shame to the school. He begged her to reconsider he was terrified when he realized how badly he had fucked up. He tried to intimidate her which did not work.

Pepper smiled coldly. Got up grabbing the laptop. “Oh, no worries I know my husband will like to give you a piece of his mind. He will be even more furious at you if I wake them up.” She purposely turns her laptop to show Peter and Tony sleeping on the couch together.

Everyone freezes in shock not knowing what to do. They really didn’t know what to do at the moment Pepper walked back to her office shutting the door.

“So answer my questions: How long has this been going on? Why did you never stop it? Why discipline my child when he did nothing wrong?”

No one opened their mouths and what they didn’t know was that Ned managed to hack himself and MJ in and there was a student posting it all online for the world to see.

Both Ned and MJ appeared on screen and Morita knew he was screwed because they were going to say everything. He tried to shush them, but Pepper stopped him.  
Ned was in shock so was MJ since Pepper Potts was her hero. But she was more composed than Ned was.

“I can answer that Ms Potts... This has been going on for years. They never did anything since they cared more about who the parent is than the mental health of a student. Peter would get pushed, shoved. Stuffed into lockers, etc. and not once was he defended. As a matter fact the first time he tried and complained he got detention for a month for speaking up. He would regularly get into trouble and he had done no wrong.” MJ remarks annoyed at the treatment of her best friend/crush.

Pepper looks and responds, “So, what you’re telling me is that you don’t care about students at all except who their parents are and how much they have in their pockets... tell me why you did nothing to help Peter.”

Morita stutters responding the most stupid thing ever, “Because I did not know he was your son.”

Pepper nodded, “Thank you for proving my point. I am done here. My son will be out of this school immediately and don’t think I will not make sure to drag you through the mud. I have never gotten angry before, but you messed with the wrong child. Just be thankful my husband did not get involved. Or maybe he will. I know he wants a go at it, but now I have more important things to worry about with my child. Goodbye Midtown it was NOT nice meeting you. Take any action against Michelle Jones and Ned Leeds and it will be a lot worse.” 

She promptly signs off leaving everyone in shock. Everyone was terrified and not knowing how to react when she signs back in to deliver a huge fuck you.

“Just so you know. All of you are effectively banned from ever setting foot in Stark Industries that means for a visit as well as employment. Oh and also Eugene “Flash” Thompson a restraining order will be taken out against you and there will be a lawsuit against you as well for what you have done to my son. Now I hope I never have the misfortune to see any of you again. Obviously, I will have to say that this excludes Ned and MJ; they are fine and good people unlike the rest of you.” Right before she logged off Tony appeared on the screen.

He spoke in a cold deadly voice, “You made an enemy of the Avengers and me. Do not come near my family or me. I remember all of your faces and I will destroy you even more than now. I can also monitor what is posted about my child. Anything disrespectful I will make sure you regret being born. Stay away from us forever.” Tony Stark logged off while Pepper sat in the background just as angry.

Everyone looked at each other shocked and scared that they knew they had really fucked up. Everyone logged off quietly. The only ones left were Morita, the teachers, and Flash. They knew now that they had made very powerful enemies; they hoped they could keep this quiet. Not knowing that all of this had already gone public because of an anonymous student.

Pepper had logged off and took a deep breath to calm down, going to the kitchen to make some food. While she did that Tony went back to the couch with Peter sitting down putting his son’s head on his lap. Pepper decided to call May to let her know what happened. May was shaken to the core and upset, but thankful for what they had done. 

When dinner was done she called them both and they showed up to eat. Tony looked at Pepper and she nodded while they ate dinner they knew they would need to talk to Peter about the situation.

While they were watching a movie later on curled up together Peter decided to speak up.

“Thank you for what you guys did today.” Peter remarked.

Tony and Pepper looked shocked. 

“You knew sweetheart?” Pepper looked surprised.

Peter chuckled, “Super hearing remember? But really it does mean a lot how much you both love me and are willing to protect me. I love you guys so much.”

Tony smiles, “Oh baby we love more than anything in his world. And we always will.”

Pepper smiled, “He’s right Petey you are the best person in our lives we love you so much.”

The three hugged each other falling asleep on the couch.

The next morning the press was going insane on every news channel the news were:

“Tony Stark and Pepper Potts-Stark have a son?!?!” 

“Who is Pepperony’s son?!?!”

“Pepper Potts-Stark confirms she and Tony Stark have a child!!!!”

“What we know about Peter Parker Stark! Tony Stark and Pepper Potts-Stark child”

“Pepper Potts-Stark defends son in zoom chat!!!” 

“Midtown under fire for turning blind eye on bullying issues”

“Pepper Potts-Stark defends son after bullying issue was ignored”

“Tony Stark seen napping with son while wife Pepper Potts-Stark defends their son”

“Tony and Pepper Stark defend and vow to do everything to protect their child”

Pepper stared horrified at the news outlets about the fact Peter was outed to the world and she was the one to do it. She had always prepared for this scenario, but in her mind it was Tony who would slip not her. Damn her overprotectiveness of her child. 

Tony chuckled, “Honey how does it feel to have caused a PR shock for the first time ever?”

Pepper blushed, “I’m sorry, but I am also not sorry if it meant I was protecting our child and his reputation.”

Peter walked over and smiled, “It’s okay mom.”

He hugged her and so did Tony doing a large group hug just the three of them. 

They knew the press would be on them, but as long as they were together they knew nothing would keep them apart. They still had the stay at home orders so they were safe from the press at least for the time being. All they were hoping for was that a big celeb scandal would come out and take away interest from them.

No one would tear them apart, not the judgmental students of Midtown, the awful staff. They would stand together.

Tony, Peter and Pepper would continue to rise and become stronger as individuals and as a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly Pepper does not get enough love as it is. Here is Pepper being a protective loving mother figure to Peter. Ready to defend him against Midtown.


End file.
